


Malaya

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Paano kung oras na ang sumuko?Ipipilit mo pa ba?O papalayain mo na siya?





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed fic produced by Kopiko x Great Taste Coffee.

  
  


“Jongin magla-last song na, hindi mo pa ba aayain sumayaw?” bulong ni Sehun sa kaibigan nya. Para bang nagising sa kung anong panaginip si Jongin ng marinig ang boses ng best friend niya. Tumingin sya sa orasan, 11:20 na ng gabi. Umikot ang mga mata niya, hinahanap ang iba pa nilang kaibigan at hindi siya nabigo, ang mga mata niya’y agad dumapo sa lalaking nasa yakap ngayon ni Chanyeol. Hindi malalagpasan ng mata niya ang ngiting iyon, ang ngiting nagbibigay kulay sa mundo niya, ang ngiti na nagbibigay rin sa kanya ng lakas ng loob. Nagtama ang mga mata nila at para bang tumigil na naman ang mundo ni Jongin. Hindi na ito bago, dahil kada yata dumadampi ang tingin niya sa malalaki at punung-puno ng buhay na mga mata na iyon ay tila ba tumitigil ang lahat. Ang mga may-ari lang ng magagandang mata na iyon ang nakikita niya. Sya lang ang mahalaga.  _ Sya pa rin ang mahalaga. _

 

Isang ngiti. Ngiti na para sa kanya lamang at nahulog na naman siyang muli.

 

“Hoy! Jongin! Ano na?” Siniko siya ni Sehun sa tagiliran at agad naman nawala ang mahika na tila ba bumalot sa kanya sa sandaling iyon. Inis niyang hinarap ang kaibigan para itanong kung ano bang gusto nito.

 

“Tangina? Last song na? Narinig mo ba ko?” ulit nito sa iritang boses. 

 

Tinignan siya ni Jongin na para bang hindi niya maintindihan ang ipigsabihin nito. “So? Ano naman kung last song na? Gusto mo ba isayaw kita?”

 

“Gago ka ba?” agad naman na balik ni Sehun. Tinignan nito ang mga kaibigan nila na nakakalat ngayon sa gitna ng event’s place, nagsasayaw. Tumigil ang mata niya kay Kyungsoo na sinundan naman agad ni Jongin bago bumalik ang tingin nila sa isa’t-isa. “Ilang taon ka ulit maghihintay? Sabi mo tatanungin mo na siya ngayon?” tanong nito ng pabulong.

 

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jongin sa narinig niya at naalala na niya ang ipigsabihin ng kaibigan. Kanina bago sila magpunta sa hotel ay paulit-ulit niyang pinaalala kay Sehun na ngayong araw ay ipagtatapat na niya muli kay Kyungsoo ang tunay niyang nararamdaman. Sasabihin na niya na mahal niya pa rin ito. Pero tila ba umuurong ang dila at ang sarili niya mismo.  _ Kaya ba niya? _

 

“Pre naman! Kaya mo yan!” sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. Hindi niya napansin na nasabi niya pala ang nasa isip niya. Ibinalik niya ang tingin kay Kyungsoo. Plinano na niya ito kanina pa. Kapag tumugtog na ang last song, isasayaw nya si Kyungsoo at doon siya magtatapat muli. Doon na niya tatanungin kung maaari niya ba maging kasintahan ang lalaki. Nasa mga bisig pa rin ni Chanyeol ang lalaki, parehas silang tumatawa sa bagay na hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano. Tinatanong niya ang sarili kung ganyan kaya magiging kasaya si Kyungsoo matapos ang sasabihin niya?

 

Bago pa siya makapag-isip ay napansin niyang naghiwalay na ang dalawa at naglalakad palapit sa kanya si Kyungsoo.  _ Putangina. Ayan na siya. Anong gagawin ko? Anong sasabihin ko? _

 

“Nakita niyo si Baek?” tanong ni Chanyeol ng makarating sa mesa nila na sinagot naman ni Sehun sa pamamagitan ng pagturo kung nasaan ang hinahanap ng kaibigan. Sa kabila nito, hindi matanggal ni Jongin ang tingin kay Kyungsoo na nakangiting papalapit sa kanya.

 

_ Eto na. Sasabihin ko na. _

 

“Jong-”

 

“Kyungsoo!” Hindi maaari. Kailangan masabi niya kay Kyungsoo ang sasabihin niya. Tila gulat na gulat naman ang lalaki na ngayon ay nakatigil na sa harap niya sa bigla niyang pagsigaw ng pangalan nito. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo ay natawa ito, ang labi nito’y naghugis puso.

 

“Bakit ka sumisigaw? May sasabihin ka ba?” pabirong tanong nito. Hindi makasagot si Jongin dahil para bang nawala ang boses niya. Ano nga ba ang sasabihin niya? 

 

Nakatulala siya kay Kyungsoo nang mapabalikwas sya dahil may sumiko sa kanya. Humarap siya kay Sehun upang tignan ito ng masama at tinignan naman siya nito na tila nagsasabi na “ _ sabihin mo na!” _

 

“A-ano..” 

 

“Gusto mo ba sumayaw? Last song na?” pag-aaya naman ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nang hindi niya maituloy ang sasabihin. Wala siyang ibang nagawa pa kundi ang tumango.

  
  


Mainit ang kamay niya sa bewang ng nakakatandang lalaki, ang sarili naman nitong mga braso ay nakapalupot sa leeg niya. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ito na ba ang tamang oras para magtapat. Hindi rin naman nagsasalita si Kyungsoo at isinandal pa nito ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Jongin. Napapikit ang lalaki, hinihiling na sana ay hindi marinig ng kaibigan ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

 

_ Tumingin sa’king mata, magtapat ng nadarama _

_ ‘Di gustong ika’y mawala dahil handa akong ibigin ka _

_ Kung maging tayo, _

 

Patuloy ang pagkanta ng bokalista ng Silent Sanctuary sa background at ninamnam ni Jongin ang lyrics at naisip na ayun na ang sign. Sasabihin na niya. Gagraduate na sila. Dalawang taon na ang pinalipas niya. Gagawin na niya.

 

“Kyungsoo,” bulong niya ng mahinahon, takot na may ibang makarinig. Iniangat ng kaibigan ang ulo nito upang tignan siya, ang mga mata nila’y muling nagtama. “Hmmm?”

 

“Kyungsoo, may sasabihin ako.” Hinigpitan niya ang pagkakayakap niya sa lalaki, kung ito na ang huling pagkakataon na magagawa niya ito, susulitin na niya. Mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

 

Patuloy lang na tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo, naghihintay ng susunod niyang sasabihin, ang ngiti niya’y nagsasabi na ituloy ni Jongin ang sasabihin. Ang ngiti na biglang nawala ng lumabas ang mga salita sa bibig ng lalaki.

 

“Mahal kita. Mahal pa rin kita,” pagtatapat ni Jongin. Pinanood niya ang unti-unting pagkabura ng ngiti sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, ang tyan niyang parang sasabog sa kaba.

 

“J-Jongin, an-”

 

“Pakinggan mo muna ako. Alam ko kaibigan lang ang tingin mo sa’kin. Pero, hindi ba natin pwede subukan? Sabi ko noon maghihintay ako. Ito na ako ulit. Kyungsoo, can you be m-”

 

“Jongin, kami na ni Hyunsik,” bulong ni Kyungsoo, ang ulo nito’y nakayuko na, ang hawak niya sa leeg ni Jongin ay lumuwag na.

 

Tumigil na naman ang mundo. Pati paghinga ni Jongin ay tumigil din kasabay ng mga paa niya, ang mga mata niya’y naghahanap ng sagot sa pader na ngayon ay kaharap na niya. “K-kailan pa?” 

 

“Last month pa,” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.  _ Bakit? Akala ko ba tayo?  _ Ayan ang isa sa  tanong ni Jongin ngayon sa isipan niya, ang isa ay lakas-loob niyang tinanong kay Kyungsoo.

 

“T-teka,” ramdam niya ang pangingilid ng luha sa mga mata niya, “k-kung sinabi ko ba noon pa, may pag-asa?” Alam niyang pagsisisihan niya, pero kailangan niyang malaman.

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo bago siya tignan muli. “Jongin, minahal kita. Pero akala ko, akala ko wala na. Nawala ka. Bakit ngayon lang?” naiiyak na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tawa na lamang ang naisagot ni Jongin dahil para bang pinaglalaruan siya ng panahon.

 

“H-hindi ko alam.” At patuloy ng tumulo ang mga luha niya. Niyakap niya papunta sa kanya si Kyungsoo, ang braso niya’y mahigpit sa katawan nito. “Ang selfish ko ba kung sasabihin ko na akin ka na lang? Na hiwalayan mo siya?”

 

“Jongin, hindi ko gagawin yan. Hindi ko siya kayang saktan,” sagot ni Kyungsoo ng pabulong at wala ng ibang nagawa si Jongin kundi ang pumikit. 

  
  


_ Kaya sa natitirang segundong kayakap ka _

_ Maaari bang mag-kunwaring akin ka pa _

  
  


“Soo, favor naman oh,” nanginginig ang boses niya, pero ito na lang ang pagkakataon niya. “Kahit ito na graduation gift mo sakin.” 

 

Umatras si Kyungsoo para tignan siya, “Ano yun?”

 

“Pwede ba? Kahit sa natitirang minuto nitong gabi, okay lang ba na akin ka muna?” mahina niyang pakiusap dito. Ayaw niya tignan sa mata ang lalaki, ayaw niya makita ang awa. Gusto niya lamang sulitin ang gabi dahil pagkatapos nito ay wala na. Pagkagising niya bukas ay kailangan na niyang harapin ang katotohanan na huli na siya, na lumipas na ang oras para sa kanya.

 

“Jongin-”

 

“Please? 20 minutes?” nakangiti niyang tanong. Ang ngiti na noon ay hindi matanggihan ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya alam ngayon kung ganoon pa din ang epekto nito.

 

Nakuha niya ang sagot ni Kyungsoo sa pagbalik nito sa init ng yakap niya ngunit agad din na humiwalay si Jongin para hawakan ito sa kamay at dalhin sa gilid ng kwarto kung saan walang tao. 

 

“J-jongin, where are we going?” nagtatakang tanong nito. Tumigil sila sa parte na hindi masyadong tinatamaan ng ilaw at iniharap muli ni Jongin ang nakakatandang lalaki sa kanya upang yakapin ito ulit. “Dito muna tayo, 15 minutes.”

 

Binalot sila ng katahimikan, ang tingin ni Jongin nasa bintana na nakatapat sa kanila, ang view ng mga ilaw ng mga buildings sa tabi ng hotel nakatulong para makalimutan niya ang sakit sa puso niya kahit alam niya na panandalian lang ito.

 

Lumipas ang minuto, walang nagsasalita sa kanila, ang pagsabay ni Kyungsoo sa kanta ang natatanging ingay sa paligid nila. Itinaas ni Jongin ang braso para tignan ang oras.  _ Limang minuto pa. _

 

“Late na nga ako lagi sa klase pati ba naman dito huli na naman ako,” natatawang sabi niya. Natigil si Kyungsoo sa pag-hum niya sa kanta para tignan siya. Matatapos na ang gabi nila. Matatapos na ang istorya nila kahit wala pang simula. At habang naghahanap ng ending si Jongin, nasa pangalawang chapter na ng bago niyang istorya si Kyungsoo.  _ Wala akong masisisi kundi ang sarili ko.  _

 

Bumitaw si Jongin sa pagkakayakap sa lalaki para tignan ito sa mata. “Mahal ka ba niya?” hindi niya naiwasan itanong kahit na alam niya ang sakit na maidudulot nito sa kanya. Tumango lamang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot.

 

“Last na.” Kinuha niya ang mga kamay nito at tinignan ang pagkakaiba ng mga kamay nila. Sigurado siya, at subok na niya, na perfect ang pagkakafit ng kamay nila sa isa’t-isa. Madalas din naman sila magholding-hands noon, bagay na kinaiinggitan ng iba nilang kaibigan dahil siya lang ang nakakagawa noon kay Kyungsoo.  _ Bakit nga ba hindi pa niya noon sinabi? Bakit hindi niya ipinagtapat kay Kyungsoo noong nalasing ito at tanungin kung may nararamdaman ba siya para dito? _

 

“Mahal mo ba siya?” Huling tanong na.  _ Dalawang minuto. _

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo, ang kamay nila nanatiling magkahawak. Tila ba naghahanap ito ng sagot sa mga mata niya. 

 

_ Isa’t kalahating minuto.  _

 

“Oo. Mahal ko siya,” sagot nito na nakatingin sa mga mata niya. Masakit. Sobrang sakit.

 

_ Isusuko na ang sandata aatras na sa laban _ _   
_ _ Di dahil naduduwag kundi dahil mahal kita _

  
  


_ Isang minuto. _

 

Hindi na nagtitiwala si Jongin sa boses niya kaya tumango na lamang siya.

 

“Jongin, sorry. Ayaw kitang saktan, pero-”

 

“Shhh,” inilapat niya ang daliri niya sa malalambot na labi ni Kyungsoo para hindi na ito magsalita. Ayaw niyang mag-sorry ito. Wala siyang kasalanan. “Wala ka dapat ipag-sorry. Okay lang,” sagot niya dito at saka siya ngumiti.

 

_ Kalahating minuto. _

 

“You’re free to make your own decisions. Masakit, pero late na rin pala ako eh. Hindi ako galit. Wala ako karapatang magalit. Ito na yung part na papalayain na kita sa pagmamahal ko. Hindi ako sigurado kung hanggang kailan kita mamahalin pero sa ngayon, malaya ka na, Kyungsoo. Maging masaya ka sa kanya,” bulong niya dito bago niya ito hilahin papunta sa kanya.  _ Sampung segundo. _

 

_ “Mahal kita. At pinapalaya na kita.” _

 

_ Limang segundo. _

 

Idinampi niya ang mga labi sa noo nito, kagaya ng ginagawa niya dati kapag hinahatid niya ito sa dorm. Ang luha sa mata niya hinayaan na niyang umagos. 

 

_ Dalawa. _

 

“Congratulations,” bati niya dito kasama ng isang ngiti kasabay ng pagputok ng mga fireworks sa labas.

 

_ Isa.  _

 

Tumalikod na siya upang maglakad palayo, pinipigilan ang sarili na bumalik para sa isa pang yakap. Times up na. Tapos na ang sandali nila. Natawa si Jongin sa sarili niya.  _ Kami? Eh wala namang kami. _

 

_ Kung di pipilitin ang di pa para sa'kin _ _   
_ _ Baka sakaling maibalik _ _   
_ __ Malaya ka na, Malaya

  
  


__   
  


  
  
  



End file.
